1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plaque buster system and more particularly pertains to removing stains and whitening both teeth and dentures and for tongue cleaning and mouth washing, all in a safe, ecological, clean, economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dental hygiene systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, dental hygiene systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning teeth and dentures and the tongue and for mouth washing are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a plaque buster system that allows removing stains and whitening both teeth and dentures and for tongue cleaning and mouth washing, all in a safe, ecological, clean, economical manner.
In this respect, the plaque buster system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removing stains and whitening both teeth and dentures and for tongue cleaning and mouth washing, all in a safe, ecological, clean, economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved plaque buster system which can be used for removing stains and whitening both teeth and dentures and for tongue cleaning and mouth washing, all in a safe, ecological, clean, economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.